Snapshots
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: Klaine: boxed. A collection of Klaine-centric snapshots.
1. I can't do this

**I have decided to start writing short stories! Length-wise, they are halfway between a Drabble and a ficlet. A lot of them will be based on a picture, or an image I have seen, therefore these are 'snapshots'.**

**I shall upload a snapshot a week, on a day when Coatsy or I don't upload anything. As she is currently on hiatus, I thought I would make a start! Oh, and "Run, Fleance! It's a trap!" An amazing musical marathon. What took us so long? ;)  
**

**This snapshot came to me as I was making my way through karatekid1018's stories. I shall not say which one as it will give the plot away. However, it took me until a few days ago to write it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

I moaned into his mouth, hands clutching desperately at his hair, trying to pull it free of gel. I felt Blaine's breath grow shakier as he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I gasped as pleasure coursed through every inch of me, willing this moment to never end. Then he pulled away.

He got up and disappeared into our bedroom.

"Blaine?"

"I can't do this."

"Wh- what do you mean?" I knitted my eyebrows, confused.

"Any of it." Blaine's voice travelled from the bedroom. "You know what? I think my dad was right; this is just a phase." My mouth fell open. "I shouldn't be doing this. I should be getting married, having kids, starting a life."

I couldn't move. I felt like I was glued to the sofa and couldn't get up. I prayed that my ears were betraying me and that in fact Blaine was telling me about some date we were going on. But I knew that that wasn't what he was saying. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach, convinced that I was going to throw up any second. Blaine returned to the room but remained standing in the doorway. He held something in his hands, hidden. His eyes showed a deathly seriousness as they looked into mine.

"I guess what I'm saying is that we should stop this. I don't want you to be my boyfriend any more."

Tears spilt out my eyes and hurried down my face as if even they couldn't bear to be near me. Blaine opened his hands, revealing a small, black box. He opened it.

"I want you to be my husband."


	2. Drunken Kisses

**Hellooo :)**

**Well, as Coatsy now isn't updating until (hopefully) Thursday, I thought I would fill the huge hole of the lack of her chapter. So, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**I need to say thank you to everyone who read 'I can't do this'. Thank you to my lovely reviewers Coatsy, karatekid1018 and paddyofurniture. To my anonymous reviewer - THANK YOU! I'd love to thank you properly, but unfortunately I don't know who you are. However, I am glad that this website allows anonymous reviews as I still get to hear back from readers who don't have an account. Thank you to karatekid1018 for also alerting and favouriting! Thanks also need to go to 20eKUraN11 and wallk1 for following. Obviously, you too Coatsy :D  
**

**For those who wanted a cheerier chapter after my recent streak of writing about pretty darn depressing things, I hope this fits the bill! I've been a bit under the weather recently, and it has certainly been showing in my work. This, however, I wrote a while ago, when I was on holiday, so it is a bit more fluffy :)  
**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

"Bla-aine!" complained Kurt as his wine glass was once again topped up by his more than tipsy boyfriend. "Stop it; are you trying to make me drunk?"

All he got from the dark haired boy was a cheeky grin and the now empty bottle was placed with the three others. A frown appeared on the younger boy's face as he looked at the empties, his head rolling slightly. "Have we really drunk tha' much? I don' remember..." He slurred over his words as he tried to look intelligent and sober.

"No, Blaine," Kurt corrected. "You drank that much. I reckon about one of those bottles is mine." He receiving a scolding look. "Okay," he giggled, "maybe two!"

"I know what we should do!" Blaine raised a finger and attempted to look at Kurt but found his gaze upon the floor as his hand flailed about. "Spin- spin the bottle!" he grabbed a bottle and put it on the floor, giving it a huge spin and sending it flying.

"Isn't that game usually better with more people?" Kurt queried.

"Nope!" Blaine exclaimed. "Because then someone else could get to kiss you." He crawled across the floor to reach the bottle and returned to where he was sitting, this time giving Kurt the bottle to spin. "You first!"

Kurt lifted the bottle to his lips to ensure that there was no alcohol left inside, then placed it on the floor and span it gently. It didn't even complete a full rotation and just sat, pointing to Blaine's knee. "Yay!" He crawled forwards to where Blaine sat, eyes closed and lips pushed forwards. He was pushed backwards and his head met the, thankfully cushioned, floor. He felt Kurt's tongue dart inside his mouth and attack his cheeks. Their lips were pressed together and Blaine thought his brain might explode.

Just before Kurt pulled away, he slid a hand into Blaine's boxers and withdrew it as quickly as it had gone in. Kurt went back to where he had been sitting and Blaine sat bolt upright, suddenly very awake.

Kurt giggled quietly at him. "Your go."


	3. Just Friends?

**Hello again!**

** I got my GCSE results today, and I am rather happy! I got 1 B, 2 As and 8 A*s. So yeah, really rather happy today! I had a great time with Coatsy, and please PLEASE check out _Something's Coming_, _True Colours_ and her _Klaine Drables_ if you haven't already! She is a brilliant writer and an amazing person. Also, well done to I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE on her GCSE results, and thank you too for a brilliant morning. Kirsty, I severely doubt that you'll read this, but if you do, thank you too, and congratulations :) and, of course, Lydia. Please tell me your results as soon as you get them? And I enjoyed seeing you this morning. I LOVE that wombat!**

** This idea came to me when I was on holiday. There was a really crowded beach and then, about twenty metres away, was two people sitting on a rock, resting against each other. The more I looked at them, the more it looked like two males. Luckily my mum, a strong homophobe, didn't mention it, but it was lovely picture. This 'snapshot' is my idea of what could have brought them there.**

** I hope you enjoy it! Please review?**

* * *

The sea lapped up against the pebbly beach. A party was in full stretch further down the sands, but from here only the faint hum of music could be heard, which seemed to work in perfect time with the soft ebb and flow of the tide. Two figures sat on a rock, silhouetted against the purple sunset. One leant back, arms supporting upper-body weight. The other had arms wrapping around legs in a thoughtful pose. Upon closer inspection, you could tell that the relaxed, male figure had tamed curly hair which was now threatening to break free from the restraint of gel after being subjected to sun and saltwater. The more hunched form was also male, although had a feminine hourglass figure.

The boys had walked to the rock earlier, when it was still warm and sunny, to escape from the mini-Ibiza that had formed on the beach. Their friends, David and Wes, had forced them to come along, insisting that it'd be fun. After Blaine had been groped by no fewer than six girls, he decided to leave, and Kurt had offered to join him. They had grabbed their bags and headed just a couple of hundred yards away, unable to go back to the hotel without Wes and David. They were only wearing shorts and sandals, but they had both soon donned their t-shirts as a breeze had picked up. Skimming stones had been fun for a while, but now they were just content with sitting there.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kurt lifted his head from where it had been resting on his arms to look at Blaine and then at the setting sun. "Yes, it is," he agreed.

"I don't know how they can rather burst their eardrums than watch this."

"Mm. No."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You cold?"

Kurt nodded. "A bit."

Blaine lifted the hand that was closest to Kurt off the rock and beckoned him with it. "Come here."

Kurt hesitated. Here he was; sitting on a beach watching the sun set with the boy he had secretly loved for half a year and who was offering him a share in his body warmth. Normally, he'd panic. But this was Spain, and who knows? Maybe some God out here liked him or something? He threw his inhibitions out of the proverbial window and snuggled into Blaine's shoulder. A strong arm wrapped itself around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

"Is that better?"

"Much. Thank you." Kurt was thankful that the fading light could hide the blush that had settled upon his cheeks. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's and shut his eyes, saving this memory to the most secure of locations to ensure that he could never forget it. As he drifted in the lands between sleep and awake, he opened his mouth to mumble "I love you", just managing to stop himself in time. That was for another night perhaps. Maybe not. But it was certainly not for now. They were just friends. Just friends who were watching the sun setting from a rock, with waves lapping near their feet, holding on to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

David elbowed Wes who has just finished dancing with a local girl called Eliana, and pointed over to the dozing pair. Wes grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Photo opportunity?"

"Already taken care of..."


	4. The Storm

**Well, I haven't done one of these in a while! I found this one earlier today when I had a free with the gorgeous Coatsy (and yes Jess, I am still angry at you so I won't even mention you) (oh, wait) Anyway, to cut a long story short, we spent an hour doing everything Glee; watching extracts from Britney 2.0, listening to songs, reading part of Dalton while listening to Down, writing drabbles and stories, casual dancing, finding, and staring at, pictures of Kurt/Blaine/Darren/CHRIS! Ahem :)**

**If borogroves is reading this, I need to say thank you. A huge, huge thank you. Talking to you that night made me so happy. It was only twenty messages, but I feel as if we'd been friends for years. As for not messaging to you, I really have no excuse, but I'll say homework?  
**

**Paddyofurniture: I love you. I'm proud to be your Lu Sun and shall remember how incredibly happy I was when I read your message for the rest of my life. You've helped me understand that there are always people out there who care and have strengthened my knowledge that age truly doesn't matter. This has to be one of the best communities in the world, and you're one of the best people in this community. This Snapshot is for you.  
**

**When I wrote this (many, many moons ago), there was an amazing storm outside. Rain, thunder, lightening, everything. The rain was so heavy it felt like we were going to have Noah's Ark mark II. And the inspiration was just too much. I love the rain and this Snapshot is based on that storm and what I'd imagine Kurt and Blaine would be like in it.  
**

**Please review?  
**

* * *

"Shit!" Blaine looked out of the car window just as a huge flash of lightning lit up the sky. "We should probably have gone in sooner, huh?"

Next to him, Kurt shuddered but nodded. He bit his red, swollen lips and looked around at the rain pounding down on the tarmac. The cinema stood, taunting them, about twenty metres away.

When they had arrived, they had parked as close as they could as it had been raining. Unfortunately, that was a fair distance away and they had decided to wait it out instead of getting wet. It was now ten minutes until the film started and the rain was showing no signs of slowing. In fact, it was absolutely torrential and Kurt felt that a giant had just emptied his bath water over Ohio. The rain, he could cope with. The storm, however...

He leapt out of his seat as the sky flashed again, and it was quickly followed by a rumble of thunder. Blaine looked across at him. "Are you scared?"  
Kurt nodded numbly. Blaine made an 'aww' sound and gave him a patronising hug which Kurt shrugged out of.

"Not funny," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Blaine changed tact. "I'm sorry. But, if we don't go now, it's only going to get worse..."

Kurt nodded. They counted down, opening their doors simultaneously and running for the entrance, getting soaked to the skin after only a few steps.  
When they were a couple of meters away from shelter, Blaine stopped and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him close. He kissed him, rain running down his face and neck, hands gripping his arms. He pulled away.

"What do you think of storms now?"


	5. Zip Wire

**Snapshot! I haven't done one of these in a while... sorry about that. I believe I last updated this two months yesterday. And then I discovered that I had written this but not uploaded it. Anyway...  
**

**This was inspired by when I went to PGL last month. I had this in my head all day and wrote it down in record-quick time because I had practically been writing it in my head for three hours. I got two other ideas whilst I was there, although they're a lot longer. One I might post as a long snapshot, the other separately, but I'm not sure yet.  
**

**Anyway, this was inspired by having to step into harnesses before every activity, although this one actually sprung into my head at the high ropes, but I have another idea for what to do there (heavily inspired by my own experiences at PGL). For now, enjoy some daddy Klaine :)  
**

* * *

"Next activity is zip wire. Everybody this way. Harnesses on. Left leg in blue; right leg in orange. That's right."

Blaine winked at Kurt, who hit him playfully on the arm. They both grinned at the two small children struggling to don their harnesses, taking a child each to help.

"John, darling, other way."

"No Pippa, that's too loose, let me do it for you."

"I've just done that up John, please don't undo it again."

"Pips? Stand there and wait for me and daddy, yeah?"

The twins in their bottom harnesses, Kurt and Blaine helped them with their body harnesses, before finally starting on their own. Kurt laughed, easily slipping into his harness and watching his husband struggle with his own. Kurt was in quickly, the instructor checking him over for tightness. He then took pity in his belovéd. "You want a hand?"

Blaine looked up, lips parted and about to say "yes please" when he got distracted and instead all that emerged from his mouth was a strangled gasp.

"Blaine?"

The curly haired man was still unable to speak, instead just staring at his husband.

"Blaine what's wrong?"

Finally, Blaine managed to croak out "your harness".

Kurt looked down, then blushed. "Oh." The straps were framing his groin perfectly, drawing perfect attention to the slowly growing area.


	6. Cooking Up A Storm

**Well, I haven't done one of these for a while. I discovered this and, yep, now you have it. Oops. I could do a follow up to this if you want; just tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**This was inspired by a cooking book I have, which I was reminded of during a budgeting lesson with the delightful Amy. Yeah... that was a while ago... *drought* ;)**

* * *

"You still fine for Saturday, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt, I told you; I've been looking forward to this all week! The guys here are driving me absolutely mental and- Trent! Put that _down_ - and I can't wait to see you!"

Kurt blushed. Having transferred back to McKinley a month before, he was missing the Warblers, especially the Hobbit he called his best friend. For the last couple of months at the school, Kurt had felt that something had changed between them. Their relationship had always been platonic, but it began to seem slightly... less so.

Kurt shook his head; he couldn't have thoughts like this any more, he'd only end up with a broken heart. "You think you could get here for half eleven? I thought you could help me cook...?"

Kurt had to pull the phone sharply away from his ear as Blaine's laughter boomed out of the speaker. "Me help you cook? I can't even make toast!"

"Fine, watch then. Or keep company. I mean, unless you have rehersals or -"

"Don't be silly, of course I can come then."

Kurt beamed. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you then, then."

"Yeah. What? If you're quick. Kurt? Trent wants a word. I'm putting him on."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hi Kurt!"

"Ow, Trent, my eardrums!"

"Oops, sorry. How's McKinley?"

"Good thanks. It's great to be back, although I do miss Dalton terribly. How about you? Wes working you too hard?"

"Meh, Wes is always working us too hard. But yeah, I'm great. The only thing that's annoying me is hearing my roommate going on and on about how much he misses you and how he -"

"Hello again Kurt, ignore Trent. He now has coffee duty for the week."

Kurt could almost see Blaine's glare as he blushed and giggled. "Glad to know I'm being missed." Blaine remained silent. "Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah see you then. Oh, and Kurt?"

Kurt's breath hitched. "Yes?"

"I- I miss you."

Kurt smiled bitterly. "I miss you too."

Kurt put the phone down and buried his head in his pillow. "I don't know what I was hoping for..." he whispered.

* * *

Come eight o'clock on Saturday, Kurt was already up, showered and dressed. Finn was on a date with Rachel and Burt and Carole had gone out for the day, leaving Kurt home alone. He checked his ingredients twice, made sure he had the page marked in the recipe book and had read though the recipe four times. He cleaned the sink (the dishes being long done) and polished the surfaces until they ere shiny enough for him to check his hair in. And while on the subject of hair... he ran upstairs, checking his appearance in the hall mirror, his bedroom mirror and the bathroom mirror.

Back downstairs, the time had just gone half past eight. Kurt sighed. If Blaine was getting here for half past eleven then that meant he'd probably leave Dalton at ten, so he wouldn't even be up yet. With another sigh he trudged back upstairs to make a start on the homework he'd been putting off.

* * *

Blaine pulled up at the familiar house and smiled. Since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley he'd seen a lot less of his best friend. He got out of his car, glancing up at Kurt's bedroom window. He saw him standing there and waved. The older boy waved back, then disappeared from view. Seconds later, he appeared at the front door as it opened.

"You're here!" Kurt waivered in the doorway, not sure of whether to run at Blaine and into a hug or stand back.

"I am!" Blaine seemed more certain, running to the door and almost sending Kurt flying. Kurt smiled as a strong pair of arms embraced his middle. "I've missed you so much." As Blaine pulled away, Kurt could see tears pricking the back of his wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm here with you now. Anyway, it has only been a week."

Blaine seemed to snap to his senses. "Yeah. Of course. Well, erm, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah." Kurt stepped back to let the shorter boy pass him.

* * *

"So." Blaine was seated at the breakfast bar, watching Kurt flit around the kitchen. He'd already helped to mash the potatoes with butter and had watched Kurt mix in the salmon - which he had been cooking before Blaine arrived - and parsley, along with an egg. The bowl now sat, covered, in the fridge.

"So?" Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"How's life?"

"Yeah, good. You?"

"Good."

An awkward few moments of silence passed.

"What are we having for dessert?"

"I wasn't thinking of doing one." Blaine acted horrified. "But..." Kurt pushed the cookery book across the island then walked around it and sat on the stool next to hi best friend. "My dad thought it'd be useful for when I started uni. It's a students' cookbook. Has different sections, and then in circles here," Kurt paused and pointed, "it gives preparation and cooking times, serving numbers and then three more circles with 'selling points' in. For example, on the salmon fish cakes page, it gives 'snack', 'posh' and 'fresh'. Anyway, here's the 'sweet stuff' section."

Kurt turned to the page and stood again. He went back around the island and got a jar of mayonnaise and a bottle of lemon juice from the fridge. He brought a bowl out of the cupboard as Blaine continued to flick through the book, face breaking into confusion or a smile as he saw bubbles like 'yum!', 'boozy', 'beer' and 'keeps'.

When Kurt had finished mixing the lemon mayonnaise, he looked up to see Blaine smiling triumphantly at him. "You found something?" Blaine nodded and pushed the book towards him. "Chunky choc cookies?" Kurt sounded unimpressed.

Blaine bit his lip and pointed to the little yellow bubbles. "It says mates, keeps and sexy." He lowered his voice to a whisper, truthful rather than dramatic. "Just like you..."


End file.
